Near Imperfection
by Femme Jade M
Summary: Hermione having difficulties in school and she deals with it in the most unespected way. (Hermione/Ginny, Hermione/Pansy, Hermione/Cho)
1. Prologue: Grace under Pressure

Near Imperfection- Prologue: Grace under Pressure  
  
By: Jade Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Making no money off of it either!  
  
Warning: Cho/Hermione fem slash and hints at Hermione/Ginny (possibly Pansy/Hermione as well), hints at Draco/Harry slash, angst, ooc, and sap basically.  
  
Notes: I was doing a search for Cho/Hermione/Cho fem slash and found no stories so this will be my second one. I was listening to Linkin Park CD while I wrote this if it explains the mood.  
  
Summary: Hermione in her seventh year is being drowned with her new workload, as well as being a Perfect. What does she do when she finds out her best friend, Harry, is seeing another man and that man is Draco Malfoy: archrival and son of a Death Eater? And she can't tell anyone for his sake and Draco's sake. The pressure is on and then a most unexpected person helps her through it...or does she add more pressure?  
  
  
  
Six years of working hard and being pressured from all angles paid off, if you were Hermione Granger. She was now in her seventh year, a Perfect and close friends with the one and only...Harry Potter. One would expect that she was crazy. With her multitude of classes and extra load of stress. Of course Ron thought she was beyond the fine line between sanity and insane, but he was the most laid back individual around. And he also was one of many males to have a crush on her in the Gryffindor common room. Only with her now beautiful appearance and not her extreme book smarts.  
  
Hermione could really care less though, she was so absorbed with her work and studying she barely had time for her friends and no time for a boyfriend. Most days she was bent over one of her many large books concentrating, a piece of parchment beside her and a chewed up quill being chewed on some more between her teeth. Shoulder length auburn hair tied back in a quick knot, with more than a few strands of curls falling out. One, unpainted and unadorned, finger running up and down the letters, page after long page. Finally a sigh would escape her and she would fall against the back of her chair in exasperation, pulling a strand of hair aggravated. Ron or Harry would shake their heads and usually Harry would pat her shoulder in acknowledgement to her self-induced suffering. Her brown eyes would flicker up and she would smile slightly before literally attacking her book in savage studying. The Gryffindor common room students would shake their heads and return to gossiping, writing, or studying.  
  
This was the life of Hermione Granger and some would say she actually enjoyed her enthusiastic studying. The teachers all knew that she had almost every answer to almost every question and if she didn't would run to the library and research till she knew everything about it. Other Houses were perplexed by her eccentric ability to want to know everything there was to know about everything. And no one she knew personally had her zealous for the unknown researching. Everyone would conclude in privacy that she was near to perfection. Gryffindors said she was Perfect and suited the role well. Even in the look department people were starting to agree that she was nearing perfection. Reaching a perfect 5'6" in height, with large deep brown eyes, heart shaped face, cupid bow-shaped lips, slender yet voluptuous figure, and once very long uncontrolled frizzy hair now cut to just brush her shoulders in soft controlled curls. All in all she was beautiful. No one could deny it now that she had blossomed so wonderfully in little more than two years.  
  
Yet, no one knew who she really was. No one knew what she called her self in the privacy of her now silenced four-post bed. Everyone saw her holding grace under pressure, but no one saw her cry herself to sleep after writing in her diary. No one knew that she was imperfect because of one thing...  
  
Hermione Granger fancied girls and was even having a secret affair with the one and only Ginny Weasley.  
  
"Perfect is not as it seems..."  
  
==========  
  
Short prologue, I know. But it was just to prepare you for the story and all! Please review! 


	2. Chapter One: The Facade Must Hold

Near Imperfection- Chapter One: The Facade Must Hold By: Jade Maxwell Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Making no money off of it either! Warning: Cho/Hermione fem slash and hints at Hermione/Ginny (possibly Pansy/Hermione as well), hints at Draco/Harry slash, angst, ooc, and sap basically. Notes: I was doing a search for Cho/Hermione/Cho fem slash and found no stories so this will be my second one. I was listening to Linkin Park CD while I wrote this if it explains the mood. Summary: Hermione in her seventh year is being drowned with her new workload, as well as being a Perfect. What does she do when she finds out her best friend, Harry, is seeing another man and that man is Draco Malfoy: archrival and son of a Death Eater? And she can't tell anyone for his sake and Draco's sake. The pressure is on and then a most unexpected person helps her through it...or does she add more pressure? More Notes: "Talking" : Thinking : Writing  
  
  
  
Perfect is not as it seems...  
  
Hermione closed her diary and sighed. Her dark brown eyes shifted to the beautiful and well-developed figure of Ginny next to her and smiled gently. Reaching a hand out to brush a lock of bright red hair away from the freckled face. Ginny opened her equally bright teal eyes and smiled up at Hermione. Sitting up, with no modesty to the fact that she had no shirt on, and pulling Hermione into a deep and heartfelt kiss. Yet, Hermione could only lean into the kiss automatically, giving Ginny what she wanted and needed: attention. : Besides, Hermione, the sun isn't up yet and Ginny won't leave till moments before the sun rises. Enjoy her and then you can start your day! : Hermione closed her eyes and fell into the sensations of pure physical need. Unlike what people thought, she did enjoy sensations as much if not more than the normal bookworm girl did. When it was all over Ginny kissed her once more and then dressed with super speed and left quietly. Making sure not to wake the other girls.  
  
Ginny had been gone for no more than fifteen minutes and Hermione was up and in the shower room. Feeling dirty for using Ginny like she did. : But you can't help it can you Hermione? You just need someone to release your pressure and you find no pleasure in boys... : She tilted her head under the Prefects bathroom shower with a sigh. The stinging water washing away all traces of tears. : And she was so very willing wasn't she. Buzzed from drinking too much of Seamus' Muggle whiskey that one night. Crawling into your room while all the rest of the Seventh year Gryffindors had fun in the common room. Just couldn't help yourself could you. With her tousled button up shirt unbuttoned to reveal succulent cleavage. That light flush to her cheeks and she just had to reach up and kiss you. : Hermione trembled, remembering the way her body and nerves had come straight to attention. Just like they were now and she was only thinking of that night. With a shake of her head she turned the hot water up till it hurt. : Must not think of that, must feel horrible for fucking Ron's sister while she was almost drunk. Must feel worse for letting it continue for so long. Secret affairs always wound the perfect. :  
  
"Perfect is not as it seems though..." She said aloud to herself and flicked the water off. She grabbed the nearest towel and rubbed her body dry, then wrapped it around her hair and dressed quickly. Thankful that the Perfects bathroom was never packed to the brim with girls. A look at the nearest clock as she traversed to the Common room revealed it to be breakfast time and she quickened her pace. The Fat Lady painting swung open before she could leave, exposing no one to be there. Then she felt the indescribable feeling of almost water run over her skin and she grabbed at the air. Grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak and showing an exhausted Harry Potter. "Seems like someone has some explaining to do this evening." She said and dropped the cloak before walking through the portrait hole, throwing her wet towel in his face and shaking her hair into place. Then, with a simple spell, she brushed her hair.  
  
The stairs had moved again in the night making it difficult for the auburn hair young woman to make her way to the Great Hall. Her facade fell into place like a heavy and almost unbearable weight as she walked calmly through the large doors. Her Black robes swirled around her feet and she looked up to see light rain falling from the magical illusion that was the ceiling. : Great, rain, just what was needed! : Ron's bright blue eyes met hers and he smiled giddily. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to sit next to Ginny, across from Ron. His smiled faded some at that.  
  
"G'mornin' Herm! How was your night?" He asked enthusiastically. Hermione raised her eyebrow and smiled gently.  
  
"Full of exciting studying on what muggles are calling aliens and UFO's." His face fell in confusion and she smiled even brighter. "Yours?" Ginny giggled and shook her head.  
  
"Erm...good." He replied before turning to the exciting conversation about Quidditch coming from Neville and Seamus. Hermione shook her head as well and turned to the young girl next to her.  
  
"Nice cover Hermione." Ginny whispered with a small laugh. "So, what are aliens and UFO's?" Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh. And she tried her hardest to explain what an alien was and what a UFO was to the muggles. Finally, when she ran out of ways to explain the unexplainable she turned to her breakfast of lightly buttered toast, bacon, eggs and pumpkin juice. Not noticing Harry plop himself next to Ron and dig into his breakfast until she was finished eating.  
  
"G'mornin, Harry!" Ron exclaimed when he noticed him. Then he blanched at the look on Harry's face. "Bloody hell Harry, you look wretched! Up late last night?" Ron asked concerned.  
  
Harry sighed, but said nothing and took a long drink of his pumpkin juice. Ron shrugged and went back to the once Quidditch conversation turned Potions homework. Almost no one had it finished. Hermione shook her head and looked back over at Harry. His shaggy black hair was almost controlled today; green eyes were darkened from obvious lack of sleep. He shook his head at her unasked question and left the table. Not a single thing touched on his plate. : You'll have to talk to the git this evening about his late night adventure, but right now you need to get your stuff and get to Potions! : She told herself and followed him out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
"Turn in your assignments class!" Professor Snape told his class and everyone, excluding Hermione and Draco, rushed into their bags to gather their papers. Using a simple spell, Snape charmed all the papers to float over to his desk in a neat pile. "Now, today we're going to be making a complex Potion for healing poisoned blood. I want each and everyone of you to copy down the ingredients on the board!" He crossed his arms and glared around the classroom. The scratch of quills on parchment filled the room. Once the class seemed finished Snape continued. "Tomorrow you are going to be making a poison that slowly fills the bloodstream and you will have to have this potion to cure it." Neville gulped nervously and then raised his hand. "Mister Longbottom?"  
  
"Um...um...um..." He said and then gulped again. Lavender's hand shot up from behind him. Snape glared at Neville and then nodded his greasy black- haired head at Lavender.  
  
"Do we get to have partners?"  
  
"Yes," Her hand shot up again and he ignored it. "I will be choosing your partner, so lower your hand." She did so reluctantly and he smirked. "The partners will be Slytherin-Gryffindor pairs." Both houses groaned in disappointment. Then he started to pair everyone off. Ron with Goyle, Seamus with Crabbe, Neville with Blaise, Lavender with Millicent, Hermione with Pansy, Harry with Draco, and so on and so forth 'til everyone was partnered and sitting with said partner. "Get to work!" And everyone scrambled to get the ingredients.  
  
When Hermione and Pansy sat back down at Pansy's desk, Pansy asked a most unexpected question. "You seeing anyone Granger?"  
  
"No, Parkinson, I'm not. Why do you care?" She tilted her head to the sighed with her eyebrow raised. Unconsciously looking seductive. Pansy visibly gulped and turned to carefully shredding a Gryphon feather into her cauldron. "Well, Pansy?" She asked using her first name.  
  
Pansy looked back at her, causing a strand of blond hair to stick to her lips. She brushed it back and said, "Just wondering if you were free after classes today." She quirked her lips up into a serious smile before turning back to what she was doing.  
  
Hermione blinked and looked down at her cauldron which held the more dangerous part of the potion in it to be mixed with the antidote when Pansy was finished with it. "Free in what way? Most evenings are spent studying." Hermione raised her right eyebrow inquisitively. "What would you have planned?"  
  
The Slytherin's eyes brightened and she smiled. "Oh, just wanted to meet up with you some time." Her dark green eyes shimmered with a mischievous gleam.  
  
Suddenly, a sparkly cloud of smoke arose from Neville and Blaise's mixed concoction. Snapping most of the classes attention to their table now covered in a thin film of glistening dust. Snape growled and stomped up next to their desk, glaring for all he was worth. "Mixed too soon have we? Five points from both houses for not reading the directions correctly!" Neville gulped nervously, shrinking back from the angry Professor. "And you both have detention this evening so you can make a proper potion!" They both nodded and he went back to his desk. Ron leaned forward and patted Neville's shoulder reassuringly.  
  
Exactly ten minutes passed and Hermione poured her foul smelling half into the silver and honey smelling half of the Potion. Pansy stirred it and the potion turned exactly the same color of blood. No smell emitted from it now, foul or otherwise, and Hermione smiled happily. A cloud of black and putrid smoke arose from Ron and Goyle's supposed Potion. Snape yelled at them for putting the mixture's together too late and gave them the same punishment as Neville and Blaise. When nothing else turned to smoke, Snape made his way to each individual Potion. Crabbe and Seamus got the same punishment as well for having messed up the ingredients and turning their potion into a watery yellow substance. Everyone else got his or her potions correct.  
  
"You're potions are supposed to look like blood and have the consistency of blood." Hermione smiled and crossed her arms smugly. Noticing out of the corner of her eye that Pansy was watching her expectantly. "Now, those of you who got it right pour your potion into a large vial and label it with your names. Like I said earlier, you'll need them for tomorrow."  
  
Hermione raised her arm for the first time since class started. With a sigh and roll of his dark eyes Snape nodded at her. "Who gets the honors of being poisoned?" She asked with a raise of her eyebrow.  
  
With a malevolent glare Snape snapped, "Both of you. First is whoever made the dangerous mix and then you switch." He scanned the class and then snapped again. "Well, pour your potions before the bell rings for your next class.  
  
"You never answered my question, Granger." A soft whisper reached her ear.  
  
"Yes, I'm free. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 9:00. Not a minute later, Parkinson, or the deal is off!" She whispered back, feeling her heart jump into her throat. Surprised that she wasn't feeling guilty for saying she would meet the pretty Slytherin next to her. : Why should you? You were only using Ginny for satisfaction; it was not a relationship! No matter what Ginny may or may not think! : Hermione smirked at Pansy sexily making Pansy blush. : Since when was I ever able to do that?! : Before someone noticed what she was doing, she started to clean up his or her table. : Wonderful way to begin your day Hermione! Potions for your first class and a date in the Astronomy Tower with a Slytherin! You're on a role Granger! : She told herself as the blonde Slytherin carefully poured and labeled their vial. Hermione watched her carefully. She was pretty, with dark green eyes and golden blonde hair. Not quite petite facial features, but nowhere near over large features. From her position she couldn't see what she looked like under her robes, but she was sure she was slender with small proportions. The bell rang suddenly and she gathered her stuff together. Her well placed facade in place as she listened to her housemates complain about their partners.  
  
"Time to worry and complain later, now is your life so try and live..." 


	3. Chapter Two: To Take it Upon Yourself

Near Imperfection- Chapter Two: To Take it Upon Yourself By: Jade Maxwell Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Making no money off of it either! Warning: Cho/Hermione fem slash and hints at Hermione/Ginny (Pansy/Hermione as well), hints at Draco/Harry slash, angst, ooc, and sap basically. Sexual Themes in this chapter. Notes: I was doing a search for Cho/Hermione/Cho fem slash and found no stories so this will be my second one. The first one I wrote was odd titled 'Fulfilling Nothing'. I was listening to Journey and the Queen of the Damned soundtrack while I wrote this chapter if it explains the mood. Summary: Hermione in her seventh year is being drowned with her new workload, as well as being a Perfect. What does she do when she finds out her best friend, Harry, is seeing another man and that man is Draco Malfoy: archival and son of a Death Eater? And she can't tell anyone for his sake and Draco's sake. The pressure is on and then a most unexpected person helps her through it...or does she add more pressure? More Notes: "Talking" : Thinking : Writing -- Readng --  
  
  
  
Time to worry and complain later, now is your life, so try and live...  
  
Or so I keep on telling myself. The time is now 7:46 PM. Dinner was uneventful, except Harry kept sneaking glances over at the Slytherin table. Not that I wasn't doing the same thing, but it was still interesting, if not creepy that there was something we both found intriguing there. Ron keeps hinting at liking me, same for Seamus, Dean (who is quite the most adorable of them all), Neville, and even string bean Colin. Did I mention how much men get on my nerves recently?  
  
Still have to talk to Harry, but if my instincts are right then that will have to wait till tomorrow to have enough time. Ginny was busy with work, so maybe she'll be busy for the rest of the night...  
  
Speaking of that certain redhead, I need to stop this "thing" between us! I fear that she's about to become clingy and possessive. Oh, it's taken 10 minutes just to write this little; I really am out of it!  
  
Well, got to get ready for this "date" with Pansy! Should prove to be interesting.  
  
Hermione slammed the book shut and tossed it under her pillow haphazardly. Then jumped from behind her curtains to find Lavender was digging through her notes on her own bed. She smiled thinly and ran a hand through her hair angrily, knotting it all up in one tangle. "Having difficulties, Lav?" Hermione asked softly. Lavender's head shot back up, and she ran a hand over her face in aggravation. Smearing blue-purple ink down in five streaks. Looking much like she had scratched her face and bruised it.  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine! Just gotta..." then she started to mumble to herself about her work. With a shrug, Hermione excused herself from the dorm room to the Common Room. Which was stranded. : Odd... : Hermione sighed and walked over to the portrait hole. Intent on making her way to the Library to pass away the time. A pair of skinny, pale arms encircled her waist and warm moist lips reached her ear.  
  
"Where you going 'Mione?" Ginny asked almost accusingly. Her normally soothing voice was hoarse.  
  
Without turning around Hermione removed the young woman's arms and opened the portrait hole. Once on the threshold she turned her head and said condescendingly, "What does it matter to you? You don't own me... and don't think you ever will." Then she sauntered out of the room with a flip of her robe. Ignoring the soft sobs coming from the girl. : Didn't know you had such a mean streak Granger. Nice job of disposing of clingy waste though! : Hermione clenched her fists at her sides and kept briskly walking towards the Library. : It had to be done, I know... :  
  
  
  
-- A potion that is rare and potent. Used mainly for the most unknown and strange poisons. Not commonly found or made, but usually kept on hand. Two parts of one whole. One is a mixture of weak poisons, making it a very strong and dangerous compound. The other is the antidote itself made of the purest of things. Two people are required to make this particular potion. --  
  
A shadow hovered over her page as Hermione read the ingredients, but she ignored it to read the rest of the potion.  
  
-- If mixed too soon the potion will turn into a sparkly smoke and fall to the ground as a fine glittery substance. If mixed too late it will explode into a pure black and rotten smelling smoke. --  
  
The shadow finally moved and formed into Ron, who sat next to her. His bright eyes squinted into a frown. The Gryffindor young woman sighed and closed her book. He obviously wanted to talk about something and would probably never leave if she didn't want to either. Her eyes moved to the watch around her wrist without her consent and she noticed that she still had 20 minutes till she needed to leave for the Tower. : Why not waste some time away? : "Hello Ron, and what do I owe for your so gracious presence?" Her voice dripped sarcasm and she smiled sardonically.  
  
His sun-tanned neck blossomed red and he scratched at the back of his head. "Well, I was wondering if you could tutor me for Potions. Considering this is our last year and I really need help if I expect to pass Snape's class and all." Ron's blush rushed into his cheeks, almost out doing his hair in its brightness. "And your the smartest person in the Gryffindor House so I figured you would help me somehow..." Someone snickered from behind him and Hermione saw Seamus holding his stomach from silently laughing.  
  
Brown eyes flickered to her watch again and she rose from her chair gracefully. "Maybe tomorrow, but I have studying I need to get done for Arithmancy class and it can't wait until later." She smiled down at him, "Unlike tutoring you, which can wait forever and not mean a thing." She reached a slender hand out to his head and patted much like an older sister would. "Have a goodnight Ron." Seamus finally busted out laughing and Hermione left the Library, feeling faintly sick to her stomach. As if someone had punched her in the gut. Or stabbed a dull, rusty knife into her back, straight through her stomach.  
  
"Bloody hell, Ron, that was funny! Good try, but I believe Seamus won the bet!" Dean's voice followed Hermione out of the room and she knew why she felt so sick. "Boy was that a harsh burn or what? Who knew Hermione could be so cruel!" : Did I mention how much I really am beginning to despise ALL men? : She growled and walked hastily towards the Astronomy Tower. Her anger fueled by her disgust with men in general.  
  
  
  
When Hermione reached the Astronomy Tower, she found it empty. There wasn't a breath of life, beside her, there. It wasn't cold, of course it wasn't particularly warm either, but it was nice. There was a whisper of a breeze coming from the windows supporting the telescopes. She sighed; the night had recently become her best friend. So being out here, in the highest tower washed her mind clean of the anger boiling there. She moved towards the nearest window, setting her books on the table under the telescope and she smiled beatifically up at the stars. : Granger, you sure have changed in the past couple years. You snap out at your own friends while you make plans with Slytherins at night and sleep with old friend's younger sisters. : She yawned, removing the smile from her face and leaving her contemplating.  
  
When Pansy opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of the beautiful Gryffindor standing in the window, her curly hair falling against her back as she tilted her head up. The moonlight kissed her face and neck and Pansy couldn't help stare at this magnificent creature standing before her. A swift breeze pulled the door out of her hand, or maybe it was Peeves, and slammed the door closed. Hermione spun around, a hand to her throat and wide brown eyes filled with fear. Quickly she removed the emotions and smiled brightly. Truly feeling the smile deep into her body.  
  
"Parkinson, nice to see you made it," She looked down at her watch and laughed softly. "Right on time, too. Funny I always thought of Slytherins as being the type to be fashionably late everywhere they went." She leaned against the windowsill, her black school robes falling open to reveal the Gryffindor colored tie sitting against her gray school uniform. "It's nice to be wrong ever now and then."  
  
"Glad I please you so, Granger." Pansy bowed her golden head down graciously and then rose, her dark green eyes glinting as mischievously as they had in Potions. "While you only thought we loved to be fashionably late, I know that Gryffindors love to be exceptionally early!" She laughed and moved closer, her black robe brushing the ground behind her with each carefully placed step. "Didn't know if you would actually show up." She whispered once she was close to Hermione's side.  
  
"I always stick to my word, Pansy, do you?" She whispered back and moved in to kiss the succulent lips pursed in a small pout. : Way to go Granger, way to go. :  
  
"Kissing thy lips, brings a small butterfly to my gut, it's whispering wings brushing against the lining of the stomach. This is the way it feels to brush my own winged lips against thee's." 


	4. Chapter Three: Calling One Calling All

Near Imperfection- Chapter Three: Calling One Calling All By: Jade Maxwell Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Making no money off of it either! Warning: Cho/Hermione fem slash and one-sided Ginny/Hermione and Pansy/Hermione and a surprise kiss from an unlikely source; hints at Draco/Harry slash, angst, ooc, and sap. Notes: I was doing a search for Cho/Hermione/Cho fem slash and found no stories so this will be my second one. The first one I wrote was an odd little fiction titled 'Fulfilling Nothing'. I was listening to these J-rock tapes Hyatt recorded for me and I was listening to Saliva as well while writing this chapter. Summary: Hermione in her seventh year is being drowned with her new workload, as well as being a Perfect. What does she do when she finds out her best friend, Harry, is seeing another man and that man is Draco Malfoy: archival and son of a Death Eater? And she can't tell anyone for his sake and Draco's sake. The pressure is on and then a most unexpected person helps her through it...or does she add more pressure? More Notes: "Talking" : Thinking : Writing -- Readng --  
  
  
  
Kissing thy lips Brings a small butterfly to my gut It's whispering wings brushing against the lining of the stomach. This is the way it feels to brush my own winged lips against thee's.  
  
That is just a taste of what it felt like to take Pansy Parkinson into my arms last night. She was magnificent with the right gentle prodding. I smile as I think of her and how different she was from Ginny. Don't get me wrong, Ginny used to be great as well. Something new and exciting and forbidden, but lately she has lost her appeal. While Pansy still holds this bright torch inside that burns my fingertips. Oh, I can't stop thinking about her; she is faintly voluptuous under all those robes you know. Nothing like how I originally thought.  
  
Silky skin flushed with reverent admiration. Pale breasts where the sun couldn't reach its spidery tentacles to during the summer. Oh, and she is a true blonde too. To think I'm blushing as I write all of this down.  
  
Eek! Lavender just got back got to go before she gets curious!  
  
Hermione cast a simple locking spell on the diary then stuffed it under her pillow. A tint of a smile still on her face as she glanced at Lavender. Who was doing her best not to blush under the scrutiny of the brown-haired woman's gaze. For not only the young men of the Gryffindor House had crushes on Hermione. Many girls did as well. This group included one Lavender Brown.  
  
"Good morning Lavender, how was your night?" Hermione lounged on her bed, quite comfortable to only be wearing a short red silk robe. Leaving long slender legs to sprawl out as they pleased.  
  
"O-oh it was frustrating. I was working on this essay for Divination about Celtic Runes." She smiled nervously; finding her eyes continuously traveling over Hermione's exposed flesh.  
  
"Celtic Runes? What was so difficult that made it frustrating for you Lav?" She asked, using the nickname she had adopted over three years ago for the girl. Not only that, but she seemed genuinely interested in Lavender's homework.  
  
Lavender held up a small, flat black stone with a gold marking painted on it. Hermione got off her bed, mostly to get a better look at the small stone. The other girl had to keep from stuttering at the close proximity of her latest crush. "These runes are mine, I made them myself because they're more potent that way. Many others have made theirs out of wood or metal or different kinds of stones, but I decided on some expensive onyx. My mum sent them for me. You have to have twenty-six of them." She held out an oddly patterned bag, stitched with different fabrics of different colors and the drawstring was decorated with little insignificant charms. "They have to be held in a bag much like this, one that represents the soul of the person that made to stones."  
  
"So, how do you give a reading or whatever with those?" Hermione sat down on Lavender's bed, crossing her legs Indian style. She had an expression of pure interest and Lavender sat across from her.  
  
"Well, like this." She handed the entire bag over to Hermione, who took it carefully, feeling all the stones rub together inside the bag. "Since this is your first time using these runes, you must lie down and hold them against your womb. This is the centralistic area of everyone's energy." The brunette woman raised her eyebrow but lay back against the other girl's pillows. The bag lying on her womb, giving off an abnormal warmth. "Hold it there until I tell you to put your hand in the bag." She nodded and closed her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Lavender was having a bit of trouble breathing. Here was the only girl she had ever had a crush on, lying on her bed, holding one of her most treasured items against her lower abdomen. Long, lightly tanned legs crossed at the ankles were spread out, while her fingers had laced themselves over the bag and she had her beautiful brown eyes closed. Lavender swallowed; Hermione looked like she had died and was now becoming an angel. The morbid thought would plague Lavender till the end of the day and she blinked rapidly when she heard her nickname whispered softly.  
  
"Lav?"  
  
"Oh yeah, it's been plenty long enough, now put your hand in the bag and think of the one thing that's plaguing you or whatever. It can be anything that doesn't involve a yes or no question." Hermione nodded and sat up, her shoulder length hair brushing over her shoulders alluringly. "When you feel the stone that feels right to you, draw it out and lay it on the bed. We'll do a simple reading for now." Another nod and then she laid down one of the small black stones.  
  
Lavender looked down at the rune for an indeterminable amount of time, her eyes flickering continuously over the gold stave shape. Then she smiled and raised her head. "This is the EOH rune (1), meaning the Continuity of Life. This rune can help you to feel liberated from the fear of death, and this can be a mental state of death too. It also can help you develop qualities of endurance, connect with the other layers of reality, avoid confusion, find enlightenment, and release all of your inner strengths!" She clapped her hands and then picked the rune up. Showing her what the right way the stave shape is to be looked at.  
  
"Interesting, Lav!" Hermione smiled and looked at the rune curiously. "So why did you have a frustrating time last night working on this? You seem to be a natural."  
  
"Well, that's just it. I love to work with Celtic Runes, but when I have to write my results down it comes out a jumbled mess that makes no sense! Which is why I'm glad its Friday, the project's not due till Monday, or I'd be in trouble." She sighed then put the rune in its bag and moved the bag onto her nightstand.  
  
"Oh shit, what time is it, Lav?" Hermione jumped off of her bed and ran towards her robe closet.  
  
"I have no idea, but pretty early, why?" Lavender raised her eyebrow and Hermione sighed.  
  
"I have a Prefects meeting for breakfast, I cannot afford to be late!" She threw her gray blazer and red and gold tie onto her bed, then threw her skirt and other little items beside it. Finally her badged black robe landed on top of it all. "ARGH, why this morning of all mornings do I get distracted!"  
  
"Hey, be quiet out there, there are some of us who don't get up at freaking 6 in the morning you know!" One of the Patil twins grumbled before obviously snuggling into her blankets again.  
  
Hermione adjusted her robe quickly, for she had always been a fast dresser and then she kissed Lavender's forehead quickly. "Later Lav, I'll see you in Potions!" She smiled then disappeared out of the dorm room, not seeing the surprised blush spreading over the other girl's cheeks.  
  
: Granger, Granger, Granger, you are a piece of work aren't you! : The voice that was always there laughed merrily and Hermione glared at no on in particular. : Can't be late, can't be late! : She passed through the Gryffindor Common Room silently, although she needn't have there was no one there anyway. As she walked through the halls to the Prefects meeting room she couldn't help but smile tightly. Lavender was a pretty girl, so of course Hermione couldn't help herself, but she knew nothing would blossom between them. The smile tightened a bit more and she refused to frown, it wouldn't be good to enter the meeting with a frown. That always made people wary.  
  
.  
  
"Good morning class!" Professor Lupin exclaimed. He had been back for the past two years and everyone was happy that for once there wasn't a new teacher every year. "Everyone say your welcomes to my assistant, Cho Chang. She was once a student at this school. Actually, she graduated just last year." Quite a few people waved respectively while the others beamed at her. She bowed her dark head accepting the welcome with glee. Then she raised back up and her dark eyes met with deep brown.  
  
Hermione blinked as those black orbs caught her appreciative gaze. She had been caught checking Harry's old crush out. Now she couldn't move her eyes from their intense stare. Both had drowned out Professor Lupin's talking and were stuck looking at each other. There was a time when Hermione had never believed in love at first sight, but now she doubted it as she caught a world of something different in the powerful observation. Then, suddenly the stare was gone and Hermione felt cold without it.  
  
The rest of class was spent with her eyes glued to Cho's form as she moved about. Just observing the class. An observation unlike the one she had given Hermione. When she came to watch Hermione work, the brunette woman became nervous and couldn't even draw a straight line if she was forced to.  
  
"Having some trouble, Miss Granger?" Oh, even her voice was powerful. If not more powerful than her gaze. Hermione gulped and turned slightly in her chair.  
  
"Your presence, it makes me, uh, nervous." She grinned nervously; hoping that the other girl would get the hint. Instead, her slender hand laid itself gently on her shoulder and she bent down to look Hermione directly in the face.  
  
"You obviously don't understand this subject, why don't I tutor you?" She smirked lightly and Hermione could feel a blush staining her cheeks without her consent.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh," She swallowed nervously and nodded her head.  
  
"That's what I thought. Meet me in my office after dinner. I'm sure you can find it without too much difficulty." Then she stood up, her hand grazing over her shoulder before moving on to the other students. Hermione blinked, looked at her parchment, blinked again then decided she was losing her mind. : She was not hitting on you, Granger. No, of course not, she was just offering help because I don't understand a subject. Actually, I was so busy watching her I didn't even hear what we were going over today. : Her head fell into her hands and she sighed. Life was becoming very difficult.  
  
"Difficulties can result in many nice things."  
  
  
  
This is from the book Rune Power, the Secret Knowledge of the Wise Ones by Kenneth Meadows. I study runes, which is why I put this in here. That and, well, I love runes! If you wish to know more about this rune itself you can e-mail me or ask me to e-mail you in a review.  
  
Well, there we go! Chapter three done and out! Hopefully I get some reviews! It'll make me more willing to finish the story! 


End file.
